122333-never-seen-such-a-delusional-playerbase
Content Looks like Wildstar's biggest fanboys are still going strong over half a year later. Have any of you even taken an accounting/finance course, or used any type of critical thinking at all? Do you realize that NCSoft is legally obligated to report their revenues, and subscriptions are a revenue? Do you realize the type of legal trouble NCSoft would be in if they failed to report that revenue? Subscriptions are sales; they sold you a subscription to their game, you bought it, and therefore it is a revenue. Whether you want to call it a sale or a revenue, subscriptions are included. Lol@the numbers being "filtered hard"; the revenues are the revenues, and anyone who's taken any type of accounting or finance courses knows how to read these reports. Hypothetically, even if that weren't the case, can you even give one logical reason why NCSoft wouldn't report ALL of its revenues, including subscription revenues, to its investors? Can you even give one logical reason why NCSoft would want to UNDERSTATE its financial gains? Can you even give a reason why NCSoft would want Wildstar, one of NCSoft's business ventures, to look worse to its investors by not reporting any additional revenue it's gained? Logically, wouldn't NCSoft want Wildstar to be seen in the best light possible, which would mean including any type of revenue it's creating? I have a hard time believing that the people on this forum are sincerely this delusional or uneducated. It blows my mind that people are willing to throw away any sense of reality in order to avoid the truth about this game. People were saying that the servers were dead back during the summer, and this game's population is only a fraction of what it was since then. It only takes a few minutes of reading to know that the PvP scene in this game is completely dead, especially ranked. The PvP section of this forum is one of the "deadest" I've ever seen. Lol@"many" people coming back to test drop 4. Anyone who has come back to test a patch for a game as dead as this is a drop in the ocean. No one talks about this game outside of people who play it; hardly any notable gaming sites or other MMO forums. It takes a special kind of ignorance to honestly believe that this game is going to receive a substantial amount of player's from a patch that pretty much no one knows about other than those who already play. Game died back during the summer and I haven't played since then. After skimming through some threads here, I can see pretty much all of the people who were in denial about the state of the game back in the summer have stopped posting. Why am I here? I visit these forums every once in awhile to see where the game is at, and I get a good bit of entertainment watching the people who still play this game rationalize its incredibly small, dwindling playerbase. Honestly, I get a sense of satisfaction from watching the game fail due to its terrible treatment of the PvP community (does PvP even exist in this game anymore? just lol). Carbine tried to hype this game's PvP aspect so hard at release, and ended up digging its own grave with its *cupcake*-poor management; who ever held management positions at release needs to be blacklisted from future MMOs. This game's only hope is to go the way of SW:ToR and go F2P w/ an additional option to subscribe.. too bad the fanboys here are more concerned about keeping their subscription model to their scarcely populated game, rather than seeing the game actually have a chance at succeeding. Even then, it's probably too late anyways without going the way of ESO and completely relaunching the game. NCSoft is going to cut the cord just like they did to CoH. Flame on. inb4 the ban, lock & delete. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----